To be this happy
by herblueeyes
Summary: He watched her sleep for the moment, the moonlight making her skin look translucent. He could watch her for hours, feeling at ease with her peaceful sleep. R&K oneshot/romance, & Richard's thoughts on his new daughter pls R&R.


**Hello there. Here is a little oneshot set after the defeat of the Keeper. Richard reflecting on the happiness in his life :) would love to hear your thoughts on it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish. LotS does not belong to me, nor do the awesome characters.**

**herblueeyes.**

* * *

**-To be this happy-**

Her cry echoed through the cottage, calling to him in the dark. The moon illuminated the room as another wail split the silence. The woman sighed in slumber, exhaustion heavy in each limb as those cries endeavored to pull her from her sleep. He, however, was up in an instant, sliding silently from the bed and into the smaller room. The moon filtered in between the drawn curtains as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. That piercing cry wrapped around his heart and the Seeker was bending over the cradle in an instant, his gentle hands scooping his distressed daughter into his hold.

"Hey, hey, hey." He crooned comfortingly, rocking her gently in an attempt to soothe her. Her face was scrunched in misery as her father moved to open the curtains and let the moonlight flood the room. "Shhh, you'll wake mummy." Deft hands stripped her from her damp swaddling before wrapping her into the soft blanket and pressing her against the warmth of his skin. His hands cradled her tiny body against his chest, loving the way her heart beat against his. Her face was pressed into his neck, tiny lips forming the sweetest O as she suckled at his skin. This is what he had always wanted, what he had dreamed of for longer than he could remember. A child, his child, his own little Tarralyn. He brought a hand up to cup the back of her tiny head, her dark crop of curls finer than the finest silk beneath his fingers. The Seeker struggled to contain the whirl of emotions that tightened in his chest, his breath catching in his throat as his daughter sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Shh." He crooned to her softly, moving to hold her before him. "Hush now." Her eyes were wide, those bright blue orbs catching his own deep brown ones. Those eyes, so like her mothers, had his breath catch once more as pure and unchecked love for his family filled every corner of his body. The babe yawned, her soft lips forming a large O as she settled into his hold. Bending towards her, the Seeker pressed her close once more, resting his head against hers with the gentlest of touches. She was intoxicating, this wonderment that was half of him and half of the love of his life. She filled her with more love than he thought he could ever feel. She was dwarfed in his hold, a large hand patting her back rhythmically as the moon continued its journey across the sky.

Without realising it, he had started humming, that same tune Kahlan had sung years ago to Renn in the woods. He didn't know the words, and he couldn't hold a tune to save himself but she didn't care. The way his hum reverberated through his chest and into her had her sigh deeply against him and settle into his warmth. Richard yawned with her now and turned to search the dark for the rocking chair he had crafted when Kahlan told him she was with child. He found it and settled into it, draping her shawl over both of them as he remembered that day.

* * *

He had caught her staring at her reflection in a still pool of water, so deep in concentration that she had not heard him stepping up behind her until his hands were resting on her shoulders. The Mother Confessor jumped and spun, sighing in relief at his smile. "Had you forgotten?" he asked her softly, brushing her hair from the back of her neck and pressing his lips to the pale skin he unveiled.

Kahlan didn't understand. "Hmmm?" she murmured, bright blue eyes confused at his question.

"You were staring very intently into that pool. I wondered if you had forgotten how beautiful you are?" she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the pool, smoothing her hands over the front of her dress. Her tone was light, laughter just behind her lips as she answered. "No. I was trying to picture myself differently."

"Differently how?" he questioned her, burying his fingers into her curls. "You are perfect the way you are Kahlan. I wouldn't change one thing about you." She turned to face him now, eyes catching his as she took his hands in hers.

"Well there isn't much you can do to stop this, Richard." She murmured, head to one side as she studied him, their eyes locked as he stepped even closer to her. "I'm with child." His eyes widened in shock, wonderment and delight. His face such a tumult of sudden emotion that she dropped his hands and slid them to rest against his chest. "Breathe Richard."

"How – I don't understa – it's only been a week, how could you know?" his hands gripped hers as she tried to hold back her own emotions. She nodded at his disbelief. "A Confessor knows Richard. I am with child; I can feel her growing already." His eyes dropped to look down between them, before dropping to his knees before her.

When he spoke his voice barely a whisper but strained with emotion, "I'm going to be a father?" His grin was contagious and she couldn't help from smiling down into his face. She nodded now too, not trusting her voice to speak without a tremble. His eyes dropped back to her middle and the Seeker pressed his lips to her bellt, his heart racing as the world continued on around them.

"You're happy I'm with child Richard? You are not worr-". He stood too quickly, dizzy, but didn't care, his mouth covered hers and silencing her effectively as she clung to him. He didn't want to let her go, scared that it might actually be a dream. This is what he had been longing for since the day he realised he loved her. His eyes were overbright when they pulled apart and he pressed his forehead to hers, one hand lost in her curls, the other wrapped around her waist so tightly he was resting his fingers against her belly.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." Her own eyes filled with tears as she captured his mouth again, his name a whisper on her lips.

* * *

Her sigh from their adjoining room, and the hoot of an owl out in the night brought him from his reverie, his hand stroking Tarralyn's back as she slept. With a deep sigh of content, the Seeker stood and placed his daughter back into the comfort of her cradle, caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand. Carefully, holding his breath, Richard bent and brushed his lips against her forehead before standing straight once more. He watched her sleep for the moment, the moonlight making her skin look translucent. He could watch her for hours, feeling at ease with her peaceful sleep.

He recalled the night she was born, and the days following her birth. He had been at her side constantly; fear that something would go wrong a constant worry. He couldn't believe that it was only a month since she arrived, since Denee had handed him his wailing, beautiful daughter. Bending over her once more, the Seeker tucked the blanket more securely around her, reassuring himself that she was safe and her face clear of the blanket that enveloped her.

Kahlan's voice called to him now, "Richard?" sleep filled and barely more than a whisper, his name on her lips was like a siren's call to a sailor, intoxicating and inviting. Her eyes met his when he re-entered their chamber, and just like her daughters, her skin seemed almost translucent in the light of the moon. When he slipped beneath the covers, goose bumps formed as the cool air of the room slid against her skin. His hands pulled her flush against him, the silkiness of her body causing goose bumps to rise over his own skin.

"She sleeps?" her voice was husky with sleep, a hand sliding over his chest and he breathed her in. His chuckled reverberated through his chest with his answer. "Deeper than Zedd after a good meal." The Mother Confessor pressed her lips to his neck, sliding a leg up over his hip as she spoke. "You should have woken me." He rolled her then, burying his face into her hair as he rested between her legs.

"You needed your sleep." blue eyes shone in the moonlight and with a suggestive roll of her hips that had the Seeker inhale sharply, and the woman grinned up to her husband. "But now I am awake."

"Hmmm. That you are." His lips dropped down to meet hers, tasting her sweetness as she sighed against him. The Mother Confessor wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the world around them slept. When they pulled apart, Richard brushed her curls away from her face, eyes catching and holding hers once more.

"Are you happy Kahlan?" he asked her softly, rolling off her and onto his side but pulling her with him so that the entire length of her body was still pressed against his. Leaning up on one elbow, she smiled down at her husband, fingers running through his hair as she pressed her lips to his in a searing and lingering kiss. She remembered what he said to her the day she told him she was with child and echoed his words as she pressed her forehead to his.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

* * *

**Well I am hoping you all enjoyed it. I would really appreciate your thoughts/suggestions/reviews :) so go on over and press that little button. Constructive criticism welcome. **

**herblueeyes.  
**


End file.
